A Whole New World
by ABunchOfHamstersInATrenchcoat
Summary: Rapunzel knew she loved her not-a-prince charming. But she had been sheltered and supervised all her life. It was time for her to brave the world, on her own this time, and learn everything she never knew about the view from her tower window. What new tricks has she learned when she gets back?
1. chapter 1

Rapunzel had no words to say goodbye. She didn't know how to tell him she would miss him or how she would come back and leap into his arms. He let her cradle his head in her hands as they stared deeply into each others eyes. She stroked the stubble on his cheeks as silent tears slid down her own. Eugene wanted to make the tears stop, he wanted her not to be sad, but he knew that she was also happy to finally live her dream, mad it took so long, and sorry she had to do this on her own. On her own, he reminded himself, this was her journey not his. She planted a soft kiss on his nose like she always wanted to. He always told her no because of his reputation but secretly he enjoyed having his wife dote on him. He loved her and she loved him and that's all that really mattered. Wordlessly she got into the carriage and as it pulled away their eyes locked and in that moment repunzel felt she had expressed to him everything she didn't have the words to say. He felt her meaning and smiled a small, sad smile.

3 months later

Eugene burst through the castle doors and scrambled down the gravel lane to the road. He skidded to a stop under the arch of the palace gate and waited. He waited and waited. An hour later he had to give up. He was panicked by repunzel no-show on the day he had awaited for what seemed like years. Repunzel was supposed to leap into his arms and kiss him and he would have to ask her to slow down and remind her to breath as she told him of all her adventures. She would drag him back inside and rush them into the royal suite where she would fling open her trunks and scatter clothes all over the floor as she dug out all the trinkets and souvenirs she had accumulated over her trip. She would spin and dance and her eyes would light up. But she didn't do any of that because she hadn't come home. He sulked all the way up to the Royal Wing and into their bedroom which was much darker without repunzel's never ending glow. He fell onto the bed and sighed. He knew he should report to guards but he wasn't thinking straight. Suddenly he heard something fall and a tiny Yelp from their shared shared dressing room. He rushed to the door and pushed it open to reveal Rapunzel in nothing but her sheer petticoat and corset. Her large breasts pressed perfectly by the corset while her long pale legs were accented perfectly by the skirt. He gasped and immediately went hard at the sight of her bent over picking something up that she had dropped, her little lace thong showing. She turned abruptly and pushed him back into their bedroom.

"No don't look!" She giggled, "it was supposed to be a surprise,"

"I'm fully surprised." He assured her as he started to unlace her corset. She stated his hand away and blushed.

" it was a different surprise."

He captured her mouth in his hungry kiss, threading his fingers into her hair.

"Mmm," he moaned tasting her sweet mouth on his. " and what surprise is that?" He murmured against her neck before nipping at her tender skin. Clearly he was more interested in what he was doing than what she had to tell him. She she whispered into his ear and stoped him with the shock and anticipation of her words.

"I may have bought you a surprise from the red light district in Luodendale." Red light district? He thought.

"I'll give you a hint, it's lacy." At that she pushed him onto the bed and rushed back into the dressing room leaving Eugene alone and panting as he waited for her to get dressed. 'Or undressed' he thought. A voice in the back of his head told him to give her time to get ready. His other head had other plans. "there is a sexy surprise coming.' He said to it. 'Down boy' he thought 'save it for the lacy surprise' his cock didn't lower at all. To be fair it didn't really get the chance.

To be continued.


	2. Part 2

Rapunzel runs out of the room with a giant grin on her face. He stood there watching her tits bounce freely in her new getup. She was wearing a white lace ensemble that was simply breathtaking. There was lace ruffles outlying her boobs which protruded freely out of circular gaps in her top. Nipples on full display they jiggled and bounced, their huge round spheres tantalizing. A single silk strand lead down to her belly button connecting with the lace panties. He spotted a seam on the panties and grinned. Easy access. She had no idea what he wanted to do in that gap. She ran past him and he almost collapsed at the sight of her perky ass hanging out the back of her lingerie under a few layers of ruffles at the small of her back. She called over his shoulder " hurry up!" And he eagerly complied following her into the empty ballroom. He didn't know where she went when he heard the door slam behind him. She appeared in front of him with a devilish smile. His eyes locked on her ripe nips as she placed a hand on his chest. He reached out to touch them but found his hands tied. He looked down to see a silk ribbon around his wrists. He looked back at her and realized she was slowly pushing him backward, her hips swinging and moving to some unheard music. He was lowered into a plush chair. She leaned foreword breasts brushing his chest as she whispered sensually in his ear. "I'd like to give you a show." He moaned involuntarily and felt her lips smile against his ear. She slowly backed up and a haunting piano melody began. She laid down before him. And produced a string of pearls from who knows where. She spread her legs wide displaying her pink fruit and used two fingers to spread her lips. He growled at the sight of her wet pussy. She leaned forward into the splits then onto her stomach to face him. She held up a bottle of grape juice and winked. Knowing he could spot her big ass behind her she lowed her head so he had a full view before dripping the juice onto her round backside. She stood then and turned so he was staring straight at her ass. Her hands slid around her hips as she began to rub the juice all over her huge butt. She began to knead and massage her ass cheeks, making Eugene drool. Then she bent down onto all fours, her cheeks spreading. She pulled out the pearls and the juice. She slid the pearls into the bottle then slowly back out, the pearls now slick, then she proceeded to do the same with her asshole. Pushing them in then slowly pulling them out. Eugene moaned at the sight of her entrance puckering and encircling the beads, squeezing and expanding around the white spheres. She draws them out one last time, slower than ever and turned holding them out to him. He went to reach for them before remembering his constricted hands. She slowly approached him, her body swaying. "Open up" she whispered. He tilted his bead back and did as he was told, the sticky pearls sliding past his lips as he sucked the grapefruit off of them, his tongue toying with her toy. She pulled the pearls away all too fast and he whimpered. She smiled and softly held his head before shoving her ample chest into his face. He buried his nose in her cleavage and moaned once more. She shifted so his head was positioned in front of her right breast where he immediately got to work. He sucked hard on her nipple, nipping the tip and circling it with his tongue. She shivered and sighed in pleasure. Holding a sharp dagger high above her head then bringing it down fast she slashed the ribbon holding Eugene's hands which immediately flew to her sides then to her breasts she spread her legs and sat on his lap rubbing her tender pussy against his huge bulge. He got the message and threw her to the ground before the chair, ripping his trousers off before falling over her their lips meeting. They kissed hot and fast and greedy. Her fingernails scraping against his back. Her wearing only her little lace getup and him naked their bodies moved against each other. He pulled back and slammed her legs to her sides, stuffing himself into her watery vag she yelled out and her voice echoed in the large empty room. She cried out again and again as his cock slammed into her, his hips bumping against her ass with a slap that egged them on. Eugene growled and moaned at each noise Rapunzel made forming a kind of song their voices mixing and echoing off the arched ceiling as their pleasure climbed higher. The climaxed at the Same time panting and moaning as they felt their juices mingle and pool inside her. He left his now limp dick in her for a moment before she felt it slip out leaving her empty. Until Eugene fell next to her, exposed on the floor. His ass slapped the polished floor with a satisfying snap. She reached around him and griped his muscular ass pulling her closer as they began to make out slowly and passionately. She knew she would be sore tomorrow but she also knew they should probably get to bed. He pulled away slowly and stared into her eyes. "Where in the world did you learn that?" She grinned.

"I had to do a lot of research. Did it pay off?"

"God yes." He pulled her closer their bodies sticking together.

"Good."


End file.
